Slip of the Tongue
by dragon lovers
Summary: Rivals since 1st year, Draco and Harry decide to be civilised towards eachother as they take part in a school play. But how can they hide their true feelings fro eachother and others!
1. Default Chapter

**Slip of the Tongue**

**_Here is just the 1st chapter of our first story. It may look short, and it is, but beautifull things come in small packages, except when it comes to male testicles...but anyway... enjoy, an there will be many more to come!_**

**The Truth Behind Hagrid's Curtains**

Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly made their way down to their old friend, Harid's cabin during their lunch period. They had just past the womping willow, next to the lake, when Hermione caught a glimpse of her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. He waved in their direction, and winked at Hermione as she ran up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Cedric whispered something in her ear, smiling his dazzling smile, and she giggled.

"Um, guys, is it ok if I catch p with you later? I'm going to spend lunch with Cedric." She blushed ready for an outraged response. Ron clenched his fists, but Harry nodded at her. He knew they couldn't stop her, and he hadn't seen her this happy in ages and besides, he was gorgeous! They watched them disappear, unsubtly moving towards the….Quidditch supply cupboard, hand in hand, mouth to mouth.

"What! She dumps her best friends for him? And what about Hagrid? She can be so selfish sometimes." Ron shouted at angrily, once they were out of hearing.

"Oh, come on Ron. They are going out. And she does have good taste. I mean, did you see the way his hair fell carelessly over his eyes?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Er…… I wasn't really paying attention……huh? What did you just say?" Ron looked at him in horror.

_Shite! What the fuck did I say that for? What the hell am I going to say now? Shit, fuck, motherfuckering bollucks! He's bound to have guessed. SHIT!_

"Um, just quoting what um Cho, um, said to me once!" Harry played with the ends of his sleeves, an old habit he did when he was nervous.

"Oh, right yeah. Of course. Chosaid that to you? While you were dating?" Ron looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah, she kind of let it slip. Yeah, you know, when she was in one of those weird moments." He gave a short nervous laugh, before taking an immense interest in the grass around his feet, before desperately changing the subject back to Hagrid. "Yeah, so, um… shall we go see how Hagrid's doing?"

"Yeah, alright then." Came the reply from the bewildered red head.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door, making their presence known. Fang's loud barks answered their knocking, before a ruffled looking Hagrid opened the door. Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they both noticed Hagrid's shirt buttoned up the wrong way. From the end room, a husky, seductive voice called,

"Who is it Hagrid? Who is it who dared interrupt my raging orgas……

"organisation skills yes that's right. Organisation skills put your "things" away and come in here to see HARRY AND RON !

Blushing he poured Ron and Harry a giant size mug of tea and a rock cake for each of them , they had both learned from past experience that Hagrid's rock cakes often came with a visit to Madame Pomfrey this was all because the rock cakes were better off just being rocks .

Breaking the awkward silence, Hagrid casually asked where Hermione was .

Ron's fists clenched once more so Harry decided to fill this answer in with a

"She's busy with Cedric. Bit like you and Madame Maxime" he added with a grin

After a few forced rock cakes, the two of them slowly made their way up to Gryfindor tower, where they met a flushed Hermione. Harry greeted her with friendly peck on the cheek while Ron launched into the humorous episode they had just witnessed at Hagrid's house. Once Hermione had controlled her giggling and wiped away the shocked and possibly even the hint of disgust off her face, she pointed out to them the notice on the common room door.

GRYFFINDORS!

A NEW PERFORMANCE OF

THE IMPORTANCE OF BEING EARNEST

IS ABOUT TO APPEAR AT HOGWARTS

IF INTERESTED

PLEASE SIGN YOUR NAME ON THE LIST OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL

AND SEE IF YOU WOULD BE SUITED FOR ANY OF THE MAIN PARTS

THANK YOU,

PROFESSOR FLITWICK!

**_Please submit reviews to let us know what you think of our 1st chapter. They will however get BIGGER and BETTER!_**

**_thanks, love, dragon lovers_**


	2. The Bet Begins

Thanks for reviews, we very much appreciate them.

Harry and Draco are in their 7th year but we have decided that Harry saved Cederic's life just for the stories sake and more about this will be mentioned later in the story. we have also decided that our chapters will probably remain short so that we can update more quickly for our readers benefit of course. Hope you keep enjoying them and please do review them! Thank you love Dragon Lovers xx

**The Bet Begins**

On their way out of breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed a large cluster of people whispering excitedly to each other. As they approached the notice board outside the great hall, they saw that it was the sign up sheet of the next school play. As Harry walked up, already having decided to put his name up for the play, Malfoy strutted over smirking, rapped around Parkinson

"**YOU** are not seriously thinking that you would ever get a part in this you don't stand a chance against my acting skills. **I** have been having lessons since I was two."

"Shut up Malfoy unlike you, I have some natural talents." Harry spat, a smug smile slowly appearing on his face.

Hermione and Ron grinned at Draco's scornful scowl. Little did they know that Draco Malfoy had many hidden natural talents……

"Fine then Potter, if you are so sure you will get a part in this play, maybe we should make a bet."

"What! That is ridiculous."

"Scared Potter?"

"Of you? Fat chance. Don't forget you make a _very _good ferret."

Draco blushed, fuming at Harry.

"You just wait Potter. If I get this part for the play, then you're my slave for a week. And vice versa of course," he added with an afterthought and sly grin. "So you up for it Potter?"

"Sure thing Malfoy. If you're prepared to do whatever I want you too."

"Whatever." He went to shake Harry's hand, before turning on his heel, wheeling Parkinson with him and strutting off again.

"Cocky bastard!" Ron fumed, sticking up for his best friend.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry. I bet you're way better that him," she said not quite convincingly enough.

"So, you're actually going to sign for this piece of …er… play?" Ron questioned.

"Um yeah. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Know, nothing at all Harry," Hermione butted in. "It's a really good play. I went to see it in the summer, with my parents."

"Oh, yeah ok then." A sudden thought dawned on Harry. "Um, Ron? Do you think acting is for, erm, poofs?" He blushed slightly, hoping that neither of his friends had guessed his deepest secret.

"Oh! Nah, not really. At all even. No. No, Harry, you sign you're name up for this, er, play. It should be good fun." Ron replied, a bit too enthusiastically.

He then confidently signed his name on the already nearly full piece of parchment.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The auditions were held the following Wednesday at 4 till 5. Harry arrived early hoping that he wouldn't have to read his lines in front of the already far too confident Draco Malfoy. Sadly this was not the case as Malfoy was already in the cue, as well as the other people who had signed up and all had the same idea about arriving early. Harry snatched 4.15 as his time hoping to get it over and done with before Malfoy could destroy his courage all together. Why was it only Malfoy that got to him? Malfoy shockingly totally ignored Harry, as he was too rapped up in his own thoughts of winning the bet and not letting Potter get to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco had gotten there first and got the 4.10 time, giving him a moment to learn as many lines as he could muster in those 10 minutes. He however could not concentrate as he couldn't help but notice Potter's stares from across the room. He hardly could conceal how he thought that Harry did look incredibly hot as his toned muscles that he had gained from Quidditch were _…………. _

_Shit no stop thinking that, I am NOT GAY, I am dating Pansy. For Merlins sake! _

But somehow he couldn't get the image of how Harry would look without a shirt on out of his mind.

"Mr Malfoy?" called Professor Flitwick

"Sorry, yeah."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." _Prepare to be amazed Potter._

Draco then proceeded to pull off an outstanding performance. Harry cursed under his breath_, dam it he was good_. Now his nerves were nearly taking over him and he was next and he had to follow after Draco Malfoy's annoyingly amazing performance.

Harry however succeeded in surprising Draco by pulling off the best performance that Professor Flitwick had ever seen. Draco could see he had competition. _Dam Harry. Why did he have to be actually good? Not just good but GREAT._


	3. Out of the Closet

**Thanks again for your reviews. We really do love getting them. Sorry for a few spellingmistakes we noticed. **

****

**Out of the Closet**

Harry and Draco caught each others eyes across the great hall. Draco winked, realised what he had just done and turned it into one of his famous evil glares. Harry took a double take.

_Did he just wink at me? No he can't have done. That is the most ridiculous thing. He wouldn't wink at me. We're worst enemies for Merlin's sake. Plus he's straight. He did look hot though. NO! WE ARE WORST ENEMIES. I do NOT think he's HOT!_

_Did I just WINK at HARRY…I mean POTTER? Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? Did he notice? Maybe he thought I winked at the person behind. Wait no, that's RON! Fuck me no. What is wrong with me. I should not be paying any attention to Harry. I just don't do that. GUYS don't do that. Unless they're gay. Which I'm definitely not. I have a girlfriend. Potter always seemed to have come across as being gay. Maybe gays have that effect on people? Wait no. POTTER did NOT have any effect on me. I'm going out with Pansy._

"I'm getting out of here." Draco whispered to himself before hastily making his way to the large wooden doors of the entrance hall and running up to the Slytherin common room. He had to find Pansy to prove his heterosexuality to himself.

Harry, feeling awkward, soon made his way up to find Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor common room to tell them how his audition went, but decided to leave the part with Draco…..MALFOY out. He didn't want to make his homosexuality even more obvious than he felt it was already.

Draco finally reached the Slytherin common room and pounced on Pansy. He grabbed her by her collar and dragged her onto the Slytherin coloured sofa. He kissed her forcefully on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, slowly exploring every crevasse. He gently bit her lip making her squeal in pleasure. Just as she squealed she grabbed his cock and started gently rubbing him up and down. Thankfully there was no one else in the common room at this time. They "made-out" for the total of about 15 minutes before Draco realised that he had got nothing from it, nothing, no sexual pleasure, nothing. HE WAS GAY, and worst of all he had fallen for HARRY FUCKING POTTER.

**Sorry this one is really short. Thought it would keep you in antisipation.**

**Keep reviewing**

**love Dragon Lovers xxx**


	4. One Step at a Time

**Thanks again for your reviews. In response, there are two of us writing.**

**One Step at a Time**

Harry woke up form another of his nightmares, sweating and with his scar painfully burning. He sat up trying to remember what he had been dreaming of. He had an odd feeling inside him. This dream was different to others he had had in the past.

Then it all came back to him.

"_Harry, I've wanted to tell you for ages. I think I'm in love with you."_

_Harry gasped. Then smiled, cocking his head to one side giving Draco a questioning look. Draco leaned in towards him, and gave him a tentative kiss. A tingling sensation rushed through Harry's veins._

"_Merlin," Harry whispered. He returned the kiss, with a bit more force this time, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. He traced the contours of his mouth, memorising every corner. Draco broke the contact of the kiss, and gazed lovingly into the deep pools of Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry took in the beautiful way the moonlight lit Draco's dominating jaw line while he traced it with is finger, remembering never to forget their first moment of passion, they had just shared with each other._

_Draco let a slow smile spread across his face as he breathed in Harry's masculine scent. He planted a kiss on Harry's neck, making a trail along his collarbone. Harry subconsciously entwined his fingers in the sleek, soft white blonde hair of Draco, while his free hand snaked under his t-shirt, drawn circles on his bare skin before pulling him closer._

_They traced their hands up each others bodies, slowly lifting off each others t-shirts, and letting them fall to the floor, by their feet. They embraced in another lengthy kiss, feeding of each other's passion. The silver light shining in from the window, reflected off their chests, as they gazed in awe at each other's well muscled torsos. Their hands ran over each other's body, mapping every inch._

_Harry looked seductively at Draco. He slowly traced his tongue over his top lip, causing Draco to pounce on him once more, their lips crushing into a bruising kiss. Draco's lips, once more moved down, trailing kisses slowly all the way down Harry's body, stopping to bite at his waist band. Harry let a soft moan escape from inside him as he encouraged Draco on. Draco needed no more persuasion as he unbuckled Harry's belt. Harry kicked his trousers off, before returning the gesture._

_Draco took a step forwards, pushing Harry backwards onto the king-size double bed. Attached by the lips and wearing very few clothes, they got under the sheets to remove the rest of them. Harry rolled on top of Draco and kissed him fervently all over, gradually making his way down Draco's smooth torso. Harry's tongue played around Draco's navel causing him to slip out a deep sigh. Harry's hand moved down, caressing Draco's smooth weapon, encouraging his erection. Draco arched his back in pleasure._

_As Harry opened his eyes, about to lie back down beside Draco, he realised he wasn't on the bed anymore, but watching from the corner of the room. Where hw once lay, was now his father, James Potter, and Draco wasn't Draco anymore…_

_It was Tom Riddle. _

_Harry gasped. What was going on? Did his Dad go out with Tom Riddle? With Lord Voldemort? Harry was utterly bewildered. He called out to his father, but there was no reply. It was like the times he had watched Dumbledore's memories in the Pensive. He was so angry. His father went out with Lord Voldemort? How dare he! He felt as though he had been deceived. He watched, sickened, as the infamous murderer lay next to his father. He leaned against the wall behind, and slid into a sitting position. The voice of his father however, made him glance up again, however. _

_"Tom, I don't think I should be doing this. It's not right. We are not ready. We should wait till the right time." _

_"Of course, we should do this," came the slightly menacing reply, "now is exactly the right time. You're a hot 16 year old guy, who has just found out they're gay! What more do you want?" _

_"I told you. I'm not completely gay. I think I'm bi. And I know you're only using me. You don't have feeling for me at all. Yeah you know, I think It'd be best if I go." _

_Harry saw his Dad about to leave, but Voldemort forced him back down, pouncing on him with a bruising kiss. _

_"What and go crawling back to your girlfriend, Lilly Evans? Aw diddums." _

_"She is NOT my girlfriend. She's just a friend." _

_"Oh, don't think I'm a fool Potter. I saw you kissing her. Behind the Quidditch store room." _

_"Ok, so I kissed her once. I couldn't help myself. She just looked so­" _

_Another rough kiss forced him to silence. _

_"SHE LOOKED BEAUTIFUL" James yelled as loud as he could just as he broke the kiss, and he thought he meant it. _

_Harry felt slightly better, at least his dad thought that she was beautiful maybe that made their relationship better and maybe that's how it developed into more. Harry turned back to watch his father get out the bed half naked and move to grab his robes from the floor. As he grabbed them, the door opened to reveal the most horrifying sight that Harry had ever witnessed. _

_Snape stood in the doorway with a hurt expression on his face. _

_"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" Snape yelled pointing at James _

_"SEVEROUS PLEASE, its not what it looks like, I am so confused give me time I need to think!" _

Harry at this point in time fainted in his dream, and that's when the dream ended.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch with Ron and Hermione. As they reached the large wooden doors, they heard a large commotion coming from the Slytherin table. As usual, Malfoy seemed to be at the centre of it all, yelling out for the world to hear that he had got the part of Algernon. He had just received his script and was waving it above his head. As he saw Harry enter, he glanced his way and slowly looked him up and down without being to obvious. Harry went over to check the board where the parts were listed and jumped, a little to camp than he was intending to, as he saw that he had got the part of Jack.

"Oh wow! Harry that's great! Merlin! I can't believe you go the part!" said the overjoyed Hermione.

"Yeah, um, but, I will have to play Draco's brother."

"Oh Merlin! You going to back out then Harry? I mean, if you're working with Malfoy. I couldn't think of anything worse. Never mind. It's only some stupid play anyway."

"What! No, Harry. You shouldn't just quit because if Malfoy."

"Hermione! Harry can think for himself you know."

"Ron! You were just telling him to quit!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

I was just giving him my opinion."

"Yeah, well so was I"

Then before, they could start up again, Harry interrupted them, half annoyed, half amused by their behaviour.

"Um. Are you two ever going to quit, and let me think for myself?"

"Oh, sorry Harry. Well, are you going to quit?" Asked a rather embarrassed Hermione.

"No, I'm not. I'm sure I'll be able to cope. It might not turn out too bad in the end. Besides, I would look like a fool and a coward if I pulled out now, just because of Dra –

Malfoy. Anyway, I couldn't bear to lose the bet. Draco, my slave? Whoopee! Pay back time!"

"Slave? Oh yeah! Oh, Harry, you know you shouldn't bet. It's a bad habit to get into to."

"HERMIONE! You are NOT his MOTHER!"

"Yes, I KNOW! Well. I'm glad you're doing it. You're right you know, there is no point dropping out, even if you do have to put up with Malfoy."

"yeah, I reckon I'll cope though," said Harry, secretly loving having to act with the hottest guy at Hogwarts, even if he was a prick.

"Ok, well that's settled then."

"Oh, Ron? Are you up for the Quidditch practice tomorrow lunch? We have to get as much practise before the big match at 5:00"

"Oh, right, yeah. Er, um, who are we playing again?"

"RON! How can you FORGET who we're PLAYING?"

"I, er, sorry. So, er, who are we…"

"SLYTHERIN! Dammit, Ron, you need to get your priorities straight"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco and Harry stood opposite each other glaring, while Professor Flitwick tried his best to keep the peace.

"Now gentlemen, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please at least try and act civilised towards each other. It will make these rehearsals and the play much more enjoyable, and easier, and it will be so obvious to the audience if you are going to score points of each other all the time. Conflict between actors always shows."

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes at Flitwick's little speech on peace- making. They nodded to Flitwick's words of wisdom, hoping that h wouldn't continue. Luckily he didn't, but instead "accioed" the scripts from his library.

"Malfoy. I hope you haven't forgotten our little wager."

"What? Oh, that. Well, Potter, seeing as we both got the part, it cant really work anymore can it?"

"Well actually, I think that's where you're going to find your wrong. I've been thinking about it actually. Technically, we both have to be each others slave and therefore I think we should do exactly that!"

"How is that going to work?"

"Well first you be my slave for the week and then visa versa"

"No way am I being your slave for a week Potter."

"Oh, don't be a coward Malfoy. That was the bet. You agreed. In fact, you were the one who came up with the idea of the bet in the first place, so you really cant back out now!"

"Fine then. I'll be your slave for this week, but as soon as we hit midnight on Tuesday, we swap." Draco huffed back in reply.

"Oh, and Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Flit is right. We really should try and be more friendly towards each other."

"It's a deal"

Harry held is hand out to Draco, who took it, a little less reluctantly than Harry expected.

**yep. more friendly, and it won't stop there, but unfortunately the next chapter might bea while because we are going to New Yok for a week! Yay! but keep looking! xxx**


	5. Suspicions and Discoveries

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter- we never quite got round to finishing thi chapter after we got bak from New York. Unforunately it is more difficult at the moment for us to write properly as I live across the seas from my fellow writer, but because we are such kinf authers (lol) we spent all our money on phone bills to get the story back on track...lol...anyway...keep reading...**

**thanks for being so patient. love the dragon lovers xxx**

Suspicions and Discoveries

Harry headed to his next lesson, Divination, with a massive grin on his face from making Draco the most uncomfortable he has ever been. He climbed up the staircase. Finally he reached the top of the stairs, went into the classroom and sat down next to Ron in his usual seat. He was just about to tell Ron about his conversation with Draco ………no…………….Malfoy, then realised that that would probably not be the best idea if he was still trying to keep his straight exterior, but somehow he felt that he couldn't hold it in much longer. He sat down still thinking about whether he should tell Hermione about the fact he was gay. He certainly would not be telling Ron in the near future. He wouldn't understand, not understand how there could be another thing to make him feel like an outsider.

Harry was still in a world of his own when he suddenly heard his name be yelled in his ear.

"_Harry………………….Harry"_

"…………………_.Yeah, Merlin, sorry I was in a world of my own, what did I miss?"_ Harry said trying not to sound like in his head he was considering something very important to him.

"_Not much, just some crap about how we are learning about how to analyse our dreams"_

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"_Sorry, what?_" Harry said holding back a cough.

"_Ooooooh Why is there something that you are wanting to tell me, you have been acting really weird lately, OMG you have a crush, who is the lucky girl?"_ Ron said

"_What? Merlin! Why do you ask? I don't, really, I don't."_ Harry said a little to fast.

Ron slightly taken aback just answered with a plain.

"_Er…… ok, sorry!"_

Harry and Ron sat in silence as they listened to the lesson.

Harry sat intrigued by the lessons as he was finding out about what his dream REALLY meant.

Professor Trelawney began….

"Dreams have several different meanings, if you dream about falling it can mean anything between changes, fear and remorse. Some off you may have heard of what we call the All- Seeing Eye. Can any of you tell me what this is?"

Harry thought he had read about it somewhere, but he wasn't brave enough to say anything. No one showed any signs of intelligence, but instead became very interested in their desks. Professor Trelawney continued.

"The All- Seeing Eye is a very rare gift, but is usually spread between soul mates. The only other person I know to have it, apart from Dumbledore himself of course, is He Who Must Not Be Named."

Harry thought he saw her eyes rest subtly on him for just a moment, before she blinked and looked away again. Trelawney went on to explain more of this rare and wonderful gift. For once he was actually paying attention to this strange teacher, and gained some knowledge in return. With the All- Seeing Eye, one could watch over the past, see the present and the future. Harry pondered over his dream and wondered if there was a connection with this and Trelawney's subtle but regular glances over at him. Maybe, did _he _have this All-Seeing- Eye thingy? No, he can't have.

"I mean it's really rare gift, right?" Harry said out loud.

"What? Harry? Harry? _HARRY!"_

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, I was in a completely different world."

"Yeah I gathered. You were talking to yourself."

At the end of the lesson Harry went up to Trelawney.

"I know why you are here."

Harry stood in silence and allowed her to continue.

"You feel that inside you there is the All Seeing Eye. You are right in thinking this. You have the power to see all and as you grow older this gift will become more apparent. Have you any idea of who your soul mate might be?

Harry, not wanting to say anything about his dream of Draco and his enormous crush on him, still stood in silence.

"Harry, you have been blessed with a gift. Use it well, do not abuse it."

Trelawney leaned in towards Harry, a sweet, strange smell of perfume greeting his nose. He leaned slightly back, trying to avoid the bug like stare of Trelawney's eyes through her thick, round glasses. Not really quite sure how to respond, he gave a meek smile hoping it would encourage her to continue. He wondered if there was a subtle way he could get her to explain his most recent dream, without telling her everything. Right on cue Trelawney spoke in her airy fairy voice again

"If you have any questions, Harry, I am always here to guide you. Please, do not hesitate to ask for some professional advice or assistance."

She gave him a questioning smile.

"Um, Professor? You said that this All- Seeing- Eye allows you to see past, present and future, right?"

"That is correct, Harry. Yes, in your dreams. Sometimes you experience a future event, sometimes you watch one from the past, maybe one you do not appear in, and sometimes, which I know you have experienced, your mind travels to another being, where you experience their emotions. He Who Must Not be Named, as caused this to happen to you."

Harry shivered, remembering all to well past dreams, suddenly wanting to get out of this foggy mysterious atmosphere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ron sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room playing Exploding Snap with Hermione, Crookshanks curled up in her lap.

"Hermione? Have you noticed anything odd with Harry lately?"

"What? Oh, I don't know. Why?"

"He was acting really weird in Divinations, and then went over to TALK to her. I mean, WHO wants to DO that?"

"So? Maybe he needed help with homework or something."

"Hermione, Harry would NOT go up to ask for homework help. He's got you for that."

Hermione mimicked one of Draco's glares.

"I bet he's got a crush on someone. Don't know who though. Oh Merlin it better not be Ginny!"

"Ron, you are so thick sometimes. Of course it isn't Ginny."

"Well who then? Wait! Do you know? Has he told you? Why hasn't he told me?"

"No he hasn't told me. I'm just more observant. He's been acting different for ages." The added, almost to herself, "Just more so recently, especially since the rehearsals for the play began. Anyway," she said planning on changing the subject, "hadn't you be practicing for the match?"

Ron looked at his watch, before suddenly jumping up.

"Shit I'm late. Harry's going to kill me."

Hermione gave a sigh, and thought of Harry. He certainly had been acting differently recently. He definitely had a crush, but on who was a different matter. He always made a point on expressing his opinion on the Hogwart's girls. It was clear he found them all silly, or they were just friends. She thought for a moment, then gave an excited squeal.

_HE'S GAY! Merlin, he has to be._ _That is sooo cute. I can't WAIT to see Ron's face when he figures… if he ever does. He can be so thick sometimes._

And with a new spring in her step, (and hair) she made her way to the Quidditch pitch, where she found her usual place wedged between Neville and Hagrid. As Harry and Ron entered the pitch, she caught their eyes and gave a cheery wave.

A roar of sound greeted both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams. The sly Slytherins usual smirks were somewhat dissssguising their look of nervoussssnesss. Malfoy stood slightly to one side, the sunlight gleaming on his white-blonde head. He caught Harry's eye and gave him a subtle wink.

Harry, for the second time today, took a double take, but when he did, Draco was staring at the ground. Harry really fancied Draco, but coming up with all these continuous fantasies, was getting a bit obsessive.

"Captains, shake hands," ordered Madame Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. Harry could tell Montague was trying to crush Angelina's fingers, though she did not wince. "Mount your brooms..."

Madame Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco rise higher to circle the pitch. The game continued, as usual with Lee Jordon running the commentary, and a few narrow escapes from Bludgers.

After about twenty minutes of hard play and fouling from the Slytherins, with Gryffindor ten points in the lead, Harry caught his first glimpse of the Snitch. As Harry gathered speed towards it, he felt a burning heat to his right. He glanced round, only to see Draco experiencing the same feeling. As they both came closer to the snitch, they both reached to grab it, but instead saw what seemed to be a bolt of lightning, which joined the pair's hands together. An electrifying sensation took over their body's, as they blacked out and fell to the ground.

Hermione ran to where the still bodies lay, shortly followed by Ron. Concerned, they bent down over Harry, just as Dumbledore reached the lifeless bodies. Using a spell, he lifted Harry and Draco onto stretchers and guided them to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey awaited them, seeing to Harry first. It appeared that Harry and Draco had experienced some sort of bonding, not allowing them to be any further away than ten metres of each other. Utterly bewildered by this occurrence in two worst enemies, Madame Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore for an explanation.

"This case is certainly an intriguing one, as it normally occurs between soul mates. This of course could only be a correct theory if Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were infact homosexual," he added with a twinkle in eye. Dumbledore looked over at Hermione for an answer, and she slowly nodded her head with a smile.


	6. Hearts Touch, Souls Meet

**OK...SOULMATES: Where we come from soulmates is used as a term for two people who are meant to be together...all lovey dovey...and MERLIN: They always say Merlin in the book...wizards can't say GOD...they're wizards...but if you can think of anything else we'd love to hear it...it does get a bit repetitive...we found it weird when writing at first! lol Again we thank you for your reviews as they are v. helpful and informative...keep reading, keep reviewing. love you all, love the two dragon lovers xxx**

**Hearts Touch, Souls Meet**

Ron gasped in horror. Hermione walked over to try and comfort him.

"Honestly, Ron, I would have thought that you'd have figured it out by now."

"You could have told me!" Ron answered back, frustrated.

"I thought it was obvious."

"Hardly!" Ron sputtered.

"Well, it's not my fault you're slow."

"I need some time to think." Ron stormed out the room bewildered, closely followed by Hermione, still trying to comfort and reason with him. Now, only Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and the two unconscious boys remained in the hospital wing. As Harry and Draco began to stir, Dumbledore politely asked if he could have a private word with them. She nodded, smiling, and quietly left the room, into her office.

"Hello boys. How are you feeling?" He offered them a sherbet lemon, before drawing up a chair and positioning himself between the two beds. Harry asked what had happened on the Quidditch pitch, to which Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, replied,

"Ah, yes, I have some very interesting news for both of you."

He then proceeded to explain to them what he had told Madame Pomfrey, adding in a few extra details.

"Harry, I know you have discovered recently that you have the All-Seeing-Eye and that Professor Trelawney has explained to you what this is and how it occurs between two soul mates. I believe that you, also, Draco, have experienced the symptoms of the All-Seeing-Eye, and what the whole school witnessed earlier today on the pitch, proves my suspicions that the two of you are indeed soul mates."

Harry and Draco, mostly for show, exchanged horrified glances. Dumbledore continued,

"And now for next three days you will not be able to move further than 10 metres of each other. This means that you will not have to attend classes, but you will however still continue with your work in a private room which I have set up for. You will also be able to attend your rehearsals for the school play."

With a slight smirk playing across his lips he added,

"I have given you boys a double bed."

Harry and Draco shouted out in indignation, but before anything could come of it (no pun intended…lol) Dumbledore silenced them and added slyly,

"Just my idea of a little joke."

Harry and Draco, not knowing how to react, stared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore bid farewell to them, allowing them to sort out their differences.

Harry and Draco sat in an awkward silence.

"So…soul mates huh?"

"Looks like it."

"Well I guess that means we fancy each other."

They both started to shake their heads, both repeating "No". Harry, once again, broke the silence.

"Well, maybe." …

Hagrid burst through the door.

" Arry! Ow are ya? Knocked unconscious, and now stuck in ere with Malfoy. Honestly! I bought you some rock cakes."

"Hi, Hagrid! I'm fine and it's not all that bad being stick in here with Draco. We have decided to settle our differences."

He gave a quick wink at Draco, who couldn't resist but smile back at him.

Hagrid, totally oblivious to this, smiled at Harry, before chucking him a rock cake. Harry was certainly very hungry, but not that hungry and insisted to Hagrid that he wasn't in need of any "food". Ignoring Draco, Hagrid struck up his usual conversation with Harry, which mainly consisted of Hagrid's magical creatures, and Harry noticed that today, Madame Maxime was also mentioned a lot (although she could be seen as one of Hagrid's magical beasts too).

Draco, surprisingly sat quiet, pretending to take an interest in Hagrid's personal life. There conversation soon drew to a close as Hagrid was soon to have an "important meeting" with Madam Maxime.

When Hagrid had left the room, Draco quickly picked up from where they had left off and eagerly inquired,

"So, are you saying you have feelings for me?"

Harry blushed.

"Well yes, I suppose so."

Harry looked over at Draco wanting to know if he felt the same way.

"Well, if you haven't noticed already, Harry, I haven't been able to stop myself from flirting with you."

"I had noticed, but I just thought it was wishful thinking."

It was now Draco's turn to blush. Harry sat at the edge of Draco's bed.

"So, seeing as we're soul mates, let's get to know each other a bit better," said Harry.

"OK, where shall we start?"

"I have an idea. How about past relationships?"

"Well I only just recently broke up with Pansy."

"Really? Well, how recently?"

"Actually, just before the match."

"Well that was good timing!" They shared a smile. Harry had always admired this aspect of Draco, even when they weren't friends. "Well, you know I went out with Cho Chang in Ravenclaw for a while, but we split up because it came apparent that we had too many differences."

They continued on this subject for a while, until it deteriorated into the more favoured topic of Quidditch. It became apparent that they were both supporters of the Chudley Canons. Harry, though, was soon off in a world of his own.

_Oh, Merlin. The temptation to kiss him right now is so incredibly strong. I don't think I can stand it much longer._

Draco was also having trouble keeping his mind on Quidditch, as his eyes kept travelling to Harry's lips.

_Merlin! He looks so cute and kissable right now…_

Harry started.

"Yeah, so, um, Quidditch."

"Um yeah," Draco replied, still not with it, slowly moving closer to Harry.

"Yeah, another thing we have in common," replied Harry, also moving closer.

There eyes locked, gazing at each other. The slow movements, turned to rapid ones, as their eyes fluttered shut, and their lips met.

"Wow," Draco whispered. Harry pulled him closer and kissed him with more passion this time.

The door burst open again, a scream shortly followed.

"My eyes!" cried Ron, horrified.


	7. Kiss and Telland a lemon?

**Well...for "I am Millie Ishtar Motou", who dared us to add a lemon...confused?- read our reviews...we have randomly added a lemon just tomake sure ALL our readers are happy... I am Millie Ishtar Motou**

**Kiss and Tell…(and a lemon?)**

Hermione entered behind Ron, who was still gasping!...and holding a lemon. (?)

"We…er…were practicing for the play," said Harry

"Yeah, yeah, that's right," Draco confirmed.

"That doesn't happen in the play, does it?" Hermione questioned knowingly.

"Well, er, no," admitted Harry.

"What the hell were you doing then?" whimpered Ron.

"It's called a kiss Ron. I know you have never experienced it," said Hermione. Ron looked as if he was about to argue the point, but Hermione continued, "Don't knock it till you've tried it!

"As a matter of fact I have, but I don't intend on seeing my best friend…m-making out…with that bastered," Ron said half between a shout and a sob.

"Have you ever even talked to him? Since the play, we've decided to settle our differences. We've grown up, and maybe you should do the same," came Harry's response.

"Yeah, alright, I can see that, I just need time. It's hard to see your best friend snogging what used to be, until a few days ago, his worst enemy."

"Well, Harry, I think it's great. You and Draco look so cute together. I'm glad you've finally admitted your feelings for each other," said Hermione.

"_Cute! _Sorry, Granger, but I do NOT appreciate being called _cute_!" Draco fumed.

"Don't call me Granger and there's nothing wrong with being cute," Hermione replied back.

"Well it's better than mud-blood!"

Ron made for Draco, but Harry stopped him, also saying, "_Never_ call her that again, as next time I won't stop Ron."

"OK, I won't insult your friends, if you don't insult mine. Is that fair-trade?" said Draco.

"Fair enough. That's a deal, as long as that's how it works."

"And speaking of deals, I hope you haven't forgotten our little wager."

"Ah, yes," replied Harry, "that could be working in my advantage."

"Oh, really? I didn't know you could be so kinky!" Draco winked…(thinking of the lemon…?)

"Argh! My ears!" cried Ron, a look of horror spreading across his face.

Hermione blushed. "Right, well we better go. I've still got an essay to write for tomorrow. Ron?"

They quickly left the room. Draco sniggered to himself.

"Did you see their faces? Priceless."

Harry gave him a peck on the cheek. "I could get used to this."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Professor Flitwick found working with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy difficult as he had anticipated, although in a way he had not expected. They acted well as best friends and brothers, although sometimes a bit too intimate. Flitwick had noted before how well Harry and Draco acted together, but during this particular rehearsal, he couldn't help but notice how much better they seemed to work as a pair. However their minds seemed to be set in the wrong place today, and Flitwick kept having to interrupt their daydreams to get them back on track….lemon.


	8. Going Further

OK., 'Fooey' nice of you to leave such lovely reviews...yeah we didnt know about the quidditch teams...oops...and the last line of chapter 6 was all our own!.

Anyway...hmmmmmmm...this scene was...fun to right...i hope the people in the next door room didnt hear us...the walls are veeeeery thin...

Anyway...please review.

love you all, the dragon lovers xxx

**Going Further**

"Mint Humbug," said Harry as he reached the door for their new private room.

"Honestly, trust Dumbledore to come up with a muggle sweet for our password!" replied Draco.

"Oh, man! He has given us a double bed!"

"What!" Draco said quickly.

"Just _my_ idea of a little joke!" said Harry smiling.

"Well, you and Dumbledore seem to have the same sense of humour; maybe you should be dating him," said Draco.

"Oooh, so we're dating now are we? And I'm more interested blondes."

"We may as well be dating, seeing as we're soul mates. What's the point in beating around the bush?"

Harry and Draco decided to check out their new accommodation.

"Oh, holy crap! We have our own bathroom. Oh, and by the way Harry, I have issues with sharing my bathroom cupboard with people. I need space for my hair products."

Harry stifled a laugh, but instead said, "Whatever you want love!"

Draco continued, "Ok then, I think the bet should start immediately. Unpack my suitcases!"

"What?" Harry asked, "oh, so I'm the slave first? But when it comes to being your turn, I'm going to make your work v_ery_ interesting!"

"Oh, really? What kind of interesting?"

"That's for me to know, unless of course you find out for yourself, and then you can make it interesting."

"Well, if you mean you're going to come over here and kiss me now, then I will indeed make this interesting."

"Is that an order, Mr. Malfoy?" he said, dropping what he was unpacking and moving closer towards Draco.

"I believe it is. Now get your sexy arse over here,_ immediately_!"

Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his collar and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Harry pushed Draco back onto his bed, intending on easier access to his mouth. Harry traced his tongue around Draco's mouth, until their tongues met and caressed each other. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair, while Draco's hand found its way under Harry shirt to his bare skin. He gently dug his nails into Harry's back. Harry shivered as Draco continued to run his fingertips down, until he reached the small of Harry's back. Harry's lips gently travelled down to Draco's neck, where he followed his collar bone with the tip of his tongue, causing Draco to let slip a moan. Harry moved to make a trail of kisses slowly down his torso, stopping at his bellybutton.

"Why are you stopping?" Draco groaned.

"I don't want to go too far and spoil it."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Draco replied, "but that doesn't stop me from ordering you to carry on kissing me immediately."

With a smile, Harry clambered back on top of him, and made his way back up to his mouth kissing repeatedly.

That night they slept, fairly innocently, in the same bed for their first time. When they woke up the next morning they found themselves curled up under the sheets, their body's entwined, yet still in pyjamas.(……dammit!)

Harry smiled and pulled in closer, snuggling up to Draco. Draco returned the affection by resting his head on top of Harry's kissing it gently. After a few minutes, Harry started to pull away from Draco.

"Where are you going?" asked Draco sleepily.

"We've got to get up. Dumbledore will be here soon, and he told us to be up and dressed when he arrived."

Draco moaned at the thought of getting out of bed, then with a wicked grin added,

"I'm taking a shower…care to join me?"

Harry glanced back at him, "Depends on what we're doing in the shower."

"In fact, Harry, I'm not asking you to come to the shower, I 'm ordering you," he said with a wink.

In the bathroom Draco ordered Harry to kiss him. Harry kissed him bruisingly, before Draco pulled away and looking Harry in the eye said,

"Undress me."

Harry proceeded to do as he was told, reaching for Draco's buttons with his hands. Draco stopped him.

"Not with your hands…"

Harry looked back at him confused.

"…With your teeth."

Now understanding fully, tore Draco shirt apart with his teeth, before knowing at his waistband. Harry didn't know why, but he felt more comfortable being intimate with Draco than he had expected. Even though he had refused to give Draco a blowjob yesterday, this morning he felt more of an urge. When they were both finally naked, Harry and Draco slipped into the shower, the hot water falling down their already hot bodies. Harry poured some of Draco's vanilla shower gel into his hands before rubbing them all over his body. He gently rubbed Draco's erection, trailing kisses down his wet torso, finally replacing his hand with his mouth. Draco let out a moan and sighed,

"You don't have had to."

Harry looked up at him, "But I want to."

Draco smiled as Harry continued. Harry trailed his tongue up and down Draco's erection, before gently kissing the tip. Draco moaned louder and pushed his back into the shower wall. After a few more intense minutes of heavy breathing, licking, sucking and nibbling, Harry stood under he wash of the water pressed against Draco.

Harry leaned in towards Draco's ear, and whispered, "I think I've fallen in love with you."


	9. The Letters

**Hello again fellow dm/hp fans! sorry for the massive delay in this chapter...we did try...honest!...but we were rather unkindly overloaded with coursework and revision and exams and crap! **

**love you all, love the dragon lovers xxx**

**Letters**

Ron comforted Hermione as she began to pour out her soul to the shocked and worried red head.

"So …… you're not going out with Cederic anymore?"

"Have you not been listening to a word of what I have been saying, Ron!" Hermione pleaded with her eyes full of tears. "Let me explain again"

Ron looked at her questioningly and the decency to look slightly ashamed. Hermione continued still crying.

"I …. I …….. Isawhimwithanotherperson .."

"Sorry, what?"

"I. SAW. HIM.WITH.ANOTHER.P.P.P. PERSON"

"You don't have to answer Herm but who was it and what were they doing. OH MY GOD was it Cho?"

"NO it was not Cho!" Hermione spluttered. "It was ……. it was ……"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore entered Harry and Draco's room, with a mountainous pile of books and paper floating beside him. He walked over to Harry's bed while watching the boys talking as if they had been friends for years. When Draco noticed the amount of work they had to do he knew he was in for a fun night.

"Hello boys. You slept well I hope? As you can see I brought some work for you. Don't want you to be left behind now, so we? No, I thought not," said Dumbledore smiling. "Oh, and you have some post, both of you."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a cloud of cards fell on top of the two students. With a smile he bid them farewell and left them to their work and letter opening.

"Can you believe how much work he has given us?" Draco pouted.

"Look how long he has given us to be alone," Harry, the more optimistic of the pair, said with a sly grin. "Come on, let's open our post."

Harry noticed Draco pick up a formal looking letter.

"Merlin. It's from my father, and I think I know what it is." Draco looked at Harry with worried and slightly frightened look on his face. Ha carefully opened the letter. His suspicions had been right. It was time

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Harry said, moving closer to Draco, putting a comforting arm round his shoulders.

"I would do anything for you. I am ready."

Harry kissed Draco on the forehead, before smiling and walking over to the table where his post lay. His interest did not lie on the cards from the other students but on the two other cards on much more serious matters and from people he knew really cared about him. On from Molly Weasley, asking after his wellbeing and the other was one he had been waiting for for a long. He had finally received news about the Order of the Phoenix.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you are recovering from the incident on the Quidditch pitch. It is thought that you are now at a appropriate time in your life to hear of the second prophesy that was made about the battle against Voldemort._

_It is said that during the battle you will have a major partner along your side believed to be your soul mate. Once you have made the greatest bonding of love, both yours and soul mate's powers will emerge. The prophesy says 'The Battle will end by the true Lord being victorious.-_

"I didn't know you were a Lord." Draco interrupted.

"I don't think I am." Harry replied, a look of sorrow in his eyes. Draco moved closer to Harry and rested his head on Harry's shoulder before allowing him to continue with the letter.

_-It is probable that the Order of the Phoenix will call you and your soul mate to their next meeting to discuss your play in the shortcoming battle. This will be held during the term as not to create suspicion to Lucious Malfoy. I know that Molly Weasley is very worried about you and was anxious that this information should have been kept from you until you were older. She is very protective of you and is angry that you have to be part of this at such a young age. If you have any queries it would be best to talk to Dumbledore rather than owl them here in case they were intercepted._

_We are all anxious to see you and everyone here sends their love and get well wishes._

_All love,_

_Remus_

"We should see Dumbledore to tell him of our plan, and I have some questions anyway." Harry said, leaning into Draco. They left their room and made their way hand in hand to Dumbledore's office.

Once they reached the stone gargoyles signifying the entrance, Harry spoke the words of the password and got onto the spiral staircase to lead them to the old headmasters office. They knocked on the door and as usual Dumbledore asked them both to enter already knowing who it was.

"Hello boys, what is it that you have to ask me?" Dumbledore said knowingly

Draco began "I have just this morning received a letter from my father about my initiation into the Dark Lord's services, and finding out what I have recently, this is not the path I wish to follow. I have fallen in love with Harry and will do anything in my power to protect him. Harry blushed and smiled at these words, he would thank his love later I will be killed if I do not except the dark mark and think it would be best for both of our safety that I accept it, but to become a spy. Before you say anything I do understand what this involves and that my life will always be in danger but if it means that I can help Harry in this battle for the goodness in the world, then I will. It would kill me also to see anything happen to Harry and I have already experienced enough pain in my life to overcome the pain that will be given to me by the Dark Lord but to lose the one that I love, I don't think that I could handle it." Harry's eyes had tears in them as Draco professed his protection over him. Harry kissed Draco quickly on the lips. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye, he saw that over the past days Draco and Harry had both realised the love that the shared was for forever and a day.

"I certainly think that you are ready Mr. Malfoy and would be honoured to have you on the side of the light and am proud that you will give back the dignity of the Malfoy name that your ancestors have nearly lost thanks to Voldemort."

"Thank you Sir," Draco said giving the headmaster a nod.

"Mr. Potter I believe that you had some questions that you wanted answered."

"Yes, I do professor, what are these powers that Draco and I are to have soon," This was the question they had both wanted to know the answer to. They both held their breath and awaited the answer.

"To be honest boys even I do not know the answer to this, I am afraid that you will just have to wait and see the outcome. I am sure that you will not have to wait long.


End file.
